1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiving/processing device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an infrared multi-channel receiver and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Since humans start to use electrical signal, the variety of processing method makes progress constantly. No matter the frequency of the usage or the range of the application of the electrical signal is broadening.
In general, the signal transmission technology uses the way to transmit the information by the carrier wave. Hence, after the receiver receives the signal, the received signal must be demodulate to obtain the information which the receiver wants to retrieve.
The common non-up/down conversion receiver receives a signal and amplifies the signal by an amplifier. Then, the band pass filter filters out the unwanted frequency to obtain the single channel signal which includes the information. Then, the single channel signal is resonated by the resonator and demodulated to obtain the information which we want to retrieve.
However, the signal remained after filtered by the band pass filter is a single signal, the resonance frequency of the resonator must be designed or tuned to match the frequency of band pass filter to resonate the signal. Therefore, the common non-up/down conversion receiver is designed for single frequency signal. When multi-channel signal is needed to be processed, more than one receivers are required to match different channels. It is high cost and inconvenient.
Hence, how to solve the problem described above, and provide a new solution is an important subject.